zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 127
Suggestions Octorok vs. River Zora Two aquatic enemies. They attack by by shooting a projectile out of their mouths, which can be blocked with a shield. Both hide underwater to avoid being attacked. Both also appear as land enemies in certain games. It's not the best I've ever thought of, but we need at least something this week. ~'RavensMill : : It exists. Good enough for me. --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:10, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : : Minish asked me to vote for his fight, so I may as well do this one too. In any case, it's not bad, but not good either, so neutral. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 02:01, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : : Yeah, I like this one. [[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'''Black]] [[User talk:Black Dragon Laguz|'Dragon']] 05:22, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : :This works for me Oni Link 11:20, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : : Seems too obvious. But the connections are there. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Ice Block vs. Zora Both are creatures that live in cold, water-filled environments (Temple of Droplets, Zora's River, respectively), and both can give Link an item (Boss Key/Small Key, Flippers, respectively). Also, both are gigantic, awesomesocks scary monsters. Look, it doesn't have Orca, but it's close enough. -'Minish Link' 01:50, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : : Look, I'm sorry, but the "no connections fight" shtick got old a long time ago, and this doesn't even have the added meme bonus of including Orca, so it's really just not interesting or funny at all. At this point I'm not even doing this to spite you for requesting a support, I really just can't support it at all. Of course, seeing as I've been almost completely (read: utterly) inactive the past few weeks/months/whatever, I don't really know the quality of the average fight nowadays, but... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:01, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : : Ice Block vs. ORCA is about the only non-serious fight I can handle right now. This is not said fight. --AuronKaizer ''' 02:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : : Uhhh...? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Lockpicker vs. Master So, err, not the best fight. But we have one serious fight this week so, y'know. Anyways, lets begin. Both characters don't speak to Link (Well the Lockpicker does eventually, but not at first) and are smiths of some variety; Locksmith and Blacksmith. When Link first meets them they serve no purpose; however he must take an item to them for it to be made useful, the Rusty Bell/Hard Ore to the Master for the Pirate's Bell/Iron Shield, and the Treasure Chest to the Locksmith to be opened to find a Bottle. Both have something to do with secrets - the Lockpicker asks Link to keep his identity a secret, and Link can tell the Master the Smith Secret in a Linked Game. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:49, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : : Not bad. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : : OWNAGEOWNAGEOWNAGEOWNAGEOWNAGE --AuronKaizer ' 02:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : : Gods of death love apples. -'Minish Link''' 19:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : : I approve of this fight. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:15, January 17, 2011 (UTC)